


Blue and Red fire

by Sandrew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fire, Gay Keith, Gay Lance, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Water, blue lion - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: Keith are cold, confused, hurted and sad by the fire, on a empty planet. Lance by the way, are all fun and games. Why can not that stupid idiot see what I want? Keith thought over and over, when Lance keep bragging about the hot girl.





	Blue and Red fire

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy, smutty, angst one-shot about fire and water coming together :D

Keith shudder despited the warm fire in front of him, and looked out to the dark abyss. Lance had been gone for many hours, and Keith had never felt so alone as now. In the far distance, some owl hoted, on the else empty cold planet. Keith however saw danger in every shadow, that reflected in the bright fire. Keith fingered on his blade, but he did know it was pointless to use it, he could only see a couple of meters, before the darkness swallow it all. A enemy could easy overpower him, and that scared Keith. But what scared him more, were the image in his head, of Lance laying hurt and bloody on one of the mountains. Keith sobbed suddenly, and cursed his wild imagination, while he rubbed his gloves by his violet eyes. 

” Hey buddy, guess what I goooooot.” 

Lance cocky throwed a rabbit besides the fire, and Keith got up so fast, he almost tripped, a huge smile spread on his face. 

” I thought you were gone.” 

Lance snorted and crossed his arms.

” Well, thanks for the confidence. Or else you could just say. Ohhh thank you Lance for the rabbit, and then I would say your welcome Keith. Then you go, ohh Lance you are my hero!”

Keith rolled his eyes, when Lance rollplayed them both, while talking.

” Just skin the rabbit, you idiot.” 

Lance smirked a bit, and Keith melted like butter. They sat down and helped out to skin and cut it. Keith use to be annoyed that Lance had to many stuff and food in the blue lion, that it was almost impossible to move around. But now he was so glad he had. They cooked a rabbit stew, in a large pot, and some sweet potato and vegetables by the side. Lance hungry ate several plates, but Keith could not eat one bit. 

” Hey Keith, are you not going to eat something?” 

” I am not hungry.” 

Lance grabbed a spoon and pointed it to Keiths mouth.

” Come on, look at how delicious it looks.” Keith chuckles, and rubbed his tenderly abs, when Lance did a airplane sound. ” Open up, here comes the red lion.” 

” Stop it.” Keith giggled.

” My name is Keith. I am to emo to eat.” 

Lance imitated Keith in a dramatically dark voice, that made him giggle some more. He then playfully wrestle Keith on the ground, who bubble of happiness. After some time he pinned Keith to the ground, and smirked amused. Keith could feel Lances bangs lightly touching his cheek, and looked enchanted into his dark blue eyes, who lit up by the fire. 

” Do you have a fever?” 

Keith who became red, crawled up and stuttered.

” Nnno.” 

When they both sat down, Lance pulled up some marshmallows, out of his bag, and layed them on a long stick. Sarcasticly he turned to Keith and grin. 

” So what do you say, my love?” Should we have a romantic night at the fire?” 

Keith looked angry in the fire with dark eyes. 

” Do not say that.” He hissed. 

” What?” Lance said, and put a unroasted marshmallows, in his mouth. ” I was just joking.” 

Keith automatically touched his chest to pull up his red jacket, when he only felt his dark t-shirt, he remembered that he had rushed to the blue lion with Lance, and forgot it in his room. 

” Just be quiet.” Keith said in a hurted voice. 

Lance sign and gently touched Keiths shoulder. 

” I am sorry, I got us stuck here. But how could I know the hot girl would steal a teledove lenses from the castle? And that we would crash with Blue in a empty planet, while we chase her?” 

” If you had just listen to me, and not let in strangers on a tour around the castle, nothing would have happened. 

Keith still looked in the fire, and once again rubbed his abs. For a moment Keith got happy again, when Lance warm hand rubbed his shoulder, but in a heartbeat he pulled it away. 

” Hey, it was not my fault! Did you see that girl? She was smoking hot. I would not mind sitting here with her if you knoooow what I mean.” 

Lance blinked flirty, and tried to make Keith to laugh. In a tick Lance pulled back, when Keiths violet eyes burned of anger. 

” I told you to be quiet!”

He could see hot tears burning through Keiths eyelids, and realised something. 

” Oh my god. I know what it is. You can not eat, are distracted, blushing alot and do not like it when I speak of romance. Somebody is in love.” 

Keith meet Lance gaze, both horrified and aroused.

” Lance.” Keith whisper, dry in his mouth. 

” You are in love with the girl we chase. You fox. I had no idea you could feel so strongly about anything.” Lance called out in suprise. 

Lace almost fell backward, when Keith rushed up. 

” You do not know anything!!!” Shocked Lance stood up to, by Keiths roar. Keith face bathed in tears, and he hardly beat Lance chest. ” Why do you hate me?!” 

Lance stood his grounds despise the hard punches and just gaped.

” Me? You are the one who are hitting.” Keith sobbed and hunched, so Lance softly grabbed his wrists. ” I do not hate you.” Lance said softly.

Keith grimace of pain, and Lance saw wet blood on the t-shirt. 

” Keith, you are hurt.” 

But he did not listen. 

” I hate myself.”

Lance tried to meet the violet eyes, that now turned black. 

” Keith you have to calm down, sit for a while please.” 

Now Keith looked up, and sniffed. 

” Why can you not love me back?” 

The word had more power than any of Keiths punches. 

” Do...ddo you love me?”

Keith looked so sad and angry, that Lance heart start to hurt. Suddenly Keith pulled out of Lance grip.

” Forget it.” 

After about three steps, Keith were halfway out in the darkness, but he did not go any further, when Lance put a hand on his back. Keith could sense Lance loving and begging face, even when he had his back at him. Slowly he turned around. Keiths eyes were red and swollen and the black tousled were a mess. Big dimples built up in the corner of Lance mouth.

” You are so beautiful Keith.” 

” Dddo...do...do you really mean that?” 

Lance steped closer. His voice were steady and low.

” Yes. And if you are going into the darkness, I am going with you.” 

Keith could not breath.

” Do you love me?” 

Caring he stroke Keiths black hair. 

” I do. More than anything. But I could not belive, not even in my wildest dream. That you would love me back.”

Keith closed his eyes, and shudder of the cold fingers in his hair.

” Lance.” Keith groaned. 

Lance sigh deeply.

” I mean, how could I think that I had a chance with you. You are so...” 

” Dark.” Keith interrupt. 

” Brave, strong and cool. While I am stubborn, childish and have a hard time concentrate.” 

Keith gently layed his arms around Lance neck, and could not help to smile ridiculously big. 

” That are the very reason I love you.” 

In a second, Lance grabbed Keiths black t-shirt, and clumsy kissed him right on the mouth. Keith stepped into the light, and deepen it. Wet, warm and hungerly, he sucked on Keiths mouth. 

” Keith...Keith...” 

He moaned in his mouth, and stroke the red paladins abs.

” Lance... do not stop...” Keith gasped, and tuged his hair, 

Lance fingered the line over Keiths pants, and stopped terrified when he felt how sticky, cold and wet his skin were. 

” You idiot.”

Keith tremble of lust when Lance pulled away, and grapped his blue jacket, and bit his lips hard.

” More...please.” 

The blue paladin smirked of how much Keith wanted him. He took Keiths hands in his, and kissed them softly like a cloud. 

” Why did you not tell me you were hurt? Come here I will take care of you.” 

In a moment Keiths wound was treated, and he sat by the fire with Lance blue jacket around him. He ate the stew, and enjoyed Lance finger in his hair. 

” Can we stay here forever?” Keith mumbled to Lance chest. 

The blue paladins chuckled, and just when he was about to make a witty comment about it. He notice that Keith was breathing heavy, and already sleeping peaceful in his arms.


End file.
